The Suicidal Knight
by Mark 61
Summary: The city of Orlando has fallen to the corrupt the police are almost powerless. But one man steps up to wage a war against those that hurt the innocent. He is not a point of light to lead but a dark figure to punish. Who is he? He is Suicide! AU TNA fic
1. Chapter 1

**The Suicidal Knight**

**The city of Orlando has fallen to the corrupt the police are almost powerless. But one man steps up to wage a war against those that hurt the innocent. He is not a point of light to lead but a dark figure to punish. Who is he? He is Suicide! AU fic**

_**Note- I'm back it and I wanted a break from the normal way I do fics. So here it is an AU story where the names are the same but everything else is different.**_

**Detective AJ Styles and his partner Chris Daniels stormed into police headquarters pissed off as hell. "That SOB judge we had Roode on this on," Daniels yells. "Cool your jets boys," Captain Jeff Jarrett told them. "Cool our jets nothing Jeff. The Judge dismissed all charges. By now Roode already has another shipment on its way. Five months or work out the window," AJ said. "Why are even doing this job?" Chris said. **

"**You do it because someone has to," Chief of police Steve "Sting" Borden said walking in the room. "Ah Chief that's BS and you know it," Daniels says. "Look guys no one knows how tough the last few years have been. Judges corrupt, IA on the verge of breaking down, we get no support from the mayor's office. But trust me as bad as things are without us this city would be a lot worse," Borden said.**

**The phone on AJ's desk starts to ring. "Styles go ahead… What?... I'll be right there," AJ says. "What's up?" Jarrett asks. "Some guy attacked a woman on Zone Street. We got to get the hospital," AJ says pointing at Daniels. "Another poor woman beaten half to death lying in bed," Daniels says. "Partner it's not the woman. Someone attacked the attacker. Beat him half death," AJ says. **



**The ER of Orlando General was packed as usual. "Detectives over here," a nurse says. "Hey Traci how's it going?" AJ asks. "I got the woman in room 2 and the bastard that got what he had coming to him in room 7," Traci says. "Call it," AJ says he flips a coin to decide who will talk to whom. "Heads." "Ha tales," AJ says. AJ goes to room two while Daniels heads to room seven.**

**AJ takes a deep breath before entering. The woman is a blonde who looks shaken from what she has been through. "Hello Taylor I'm Detective Styles," AJ says. "Oh hello," Taylor says sadly. "Look I know it's going to be difficult but I want to ask about your attack," AJ says. "Well I was coming out of work. When this big guy came up and started talking to me next thing I knew he pulled me into the ally," Taylor said. "What do you mean you say big? Tall?" AJ asks. "Yeah tall and huge muscles he was like a body builder. He picked me up and threw me on the ground but then…" "Someone came to your aid," AJ says. "He came out of nowhere. It was like he flew in," Taylor says. "Did he come from the left or the right?" Taylor looks like she is about to say something but stops.**

"**Are you alright?" AJ asks. "Yeah it's just I don't know how to explain where he came from," Taylor said. "Just go ahead," AJ says trying to be reassuring. "He came from right about us. It was like he jumped off a roof," Taylor said. Before AJ can ask anything else a doctor enters the room. "I'll be right back," AJ says as he sees Chris signaling for him.**

"**AJ it is one of the British Boys. It's that big ox Rob Terry. Whoever did this got him good. Broken noise, cracked ribs and he has a concussion," Daniels said. "Well the girl claims he pulled into her the alley. And a strange about the guy that saved her," AJ says. "She didn't say it was a skull was it?" Daniels asks. "What?" "Dude Terry is claiming some kind of skull attacked him," Daniels says. "No but she did claim the guy flew in like he jumped off the roof of a building," AJ says.**



**Somewhere downtown notorious pimp Scott Steiner is collecting from his girls. "What the fuck is this Madison? I told you how much you have to make," Scott yells. "I'm sorry Scotty it's just a couple of cops were poking around and you already had to bail me out on Monday," Madison says fear in her voice. "And that is why you had to make more money tonight. You know what happens when you don't make the money," Scott says picking up a pipe and walking towards Madison threateningly.**

**Someone turns Scott around and head buts him in the face. Scott falls to the ground and looks up at who attacked him. The figure is dressed in a black body suit with red and white. The word Suicide on his chest and he wears a mask with the face of a skull. "Suicide huh? That is what you just committed when you attacked me," Scott says standing up. Scott charges at Suicide who sweeps his legs with a kick.**

**Scott grabs his pipe uses it to stand. He starts to swing wildly with Suicide side stepping every time. Finally Suicide knees Scott in his gut. Scott is in pain Suicide picks him up and throws him over his head dropping Scott on the ground. (Suicide Solution) Madison and the other girls run away as Suicide disappears into the shadows.**

_**Post Note- Thanks for reading. Please Review much more to come**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Scott Steiner is brought to Orlando General. Styles and Daniels are still there waiting to take his statement. "Hold on we should talk to him before you drug him up," Daniels said. "Who attacked you?" AJ asks. "Fuck if I know you dumb bastard. Some dumb shit head in a mask! He won't have to commit Suicide when I am done with him," Steiner yells. "What kind of mask?" AJ asks. "An all over the face mask," Scott yells. "Was there anything on it," Daniels says. "Yeah a skull. Now someone get something to kill the pain," Steiner yells.**



**The next day AJ and Daniels were in Captain Jarrett's office. "A skull mask are you two on something?" Jeff asks. "Captain we sear Ms. Wilde, Terry, and that pimp all said the guy's mask had a skull," Daniels said. "And both attacks take place in the same general area. Captain it takes less than five minutes to walks from point A to point B. The attacks took place an hour apart easy enough," AJ says. "Boys I can not go the chief with this. Not without some kind of solid proof," Jeff says.**

"**I sent Sabin and Shelley to check out security camera from surrounding business," Daniels says. "Half the cameras down there don't even work," AJ says. "Boy let's try to keep this on the down low some manic taking the law into his own hands might encourage more maniacs to do the same," Jeff says.**



**Robert Rode had started life as a promising athlete. There was legit talk of an NHL career until the night of his than girl friends Traci's 20****th**** birthday. That night Roode snapped after he thought she was flirting with another guy and he beat within an inch of her life. After word got out no team would touch them. Five years in jail harden Roode once he was out he lived off inheritance from a rich uncle. **

**James Strom was a wild child who finally got sent up after he made the mistake of forcing than Captain Steve Borden's wife off the road during a drunken joy ride. Borden's wife was fine the young man on the side the road that was run over didn't. It was there he meat Roode and a partnership was born. Storm ran the bar that acted as a legit front for a number of mob related deals Roode had going on.**

**Judge Booker T Huffman started out as an honest man. Ironically he had been the DA on both Storm's and Roode's cases. Shortly after being a judge though it all changed. Booker had most of his life saving tied up in a nice piece of land in his native Texas. But then the state declared Emanate Domain and took that land and severely underpaid what it was worth. Facing finical ruin Booker started taking bribes.**

**The three men and Booker's wife were having a meeting in the back room at the bar. Roode had a briefcase filled with hundreds. "Here you go your honor. I do want to thank you for clearing up that little issue yesterday," Roode said. "Ah it was nothing maybe this will teach the Orlando PD to not bother hard working men such as yourself," Booker said. Once upon time he felt a great deal of sorrow over his actions but those days were long over.**

"**I thought you said these were twist off," Storm yells. "Not…" The lights go out. "I told you to pay the power bill," Roode yells. Suddenly Suicide drops onto the table. "What the hell is that thing?" Booker's wife Sharmel yells. "Hey you freak you spilled my beer," Storm yells. Suicide kicks Storm right in the face and then jumps off the table. Roode takes a swing at Suicide who drop kicks him into Storm.**

**Booker picks up a chair to defend himself. "Hey man I am judge. You don't want to do this," Booker yells. Suicide charges and knees Booker in the head. Sharmel runs off to get some kind of help. Suicide picks Booker up and throws him against the wall and knocks him out with a punch.**



"**Will someone calm her down," Daniels yells he and AJ had been put on the Suicide case so anything to do with Suicide they would investigate. "My husband is in there and some manic is trying to kill him," Sharmel yells. "Alright were going in," AJ says pulling his gun. Daniels pulls hi out and they rush in. "Oh my god!" AJ yells. "Oh hell no," Daniel says. **

**Booker is tied up around a pole while Roode and Storm have been tied together in a way that it looks like they are making a gay porn. "This isn't what it looks like," Storm yells. "Hey get the crime scene photographer in here," Daniels yells. "Chris check this out," AJ says picking up a large stack of papers. "What's up partner?" Chris asks. "We got them," AJ says. "Got what?" Daniels asks.**

"**Proof that puts all three of them away," AJ says. Daniels looks at the papers in AJ's hands. "The smoking gun," Daniels says realizing its evidence on all three men and various crimes. "You can't use that stuff," Roode yells. "Found in the course of investigating another crime. It's fine," AJ says.**



**In an abandoned building Suicide enters. He walks up to a chalk board and erases Booker Huffman, James Storm, and Robert Roode off of it. There is a very long list of names on the same board.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Note- Why I have called teh city is Orlando this is not the real Orlndo FL instead it's kind of like Gotham a city that isnt' really any where and seem to change to fit the story being told. Thanks for Reading Reveiw please. Sorry for the wait_

**Nurse Traci Brooks was starting another long night in the ER. Someone had left on a radio to pass the time since for now the ER was not busy. Brooks had seen it all over the years why she stayed in Orlando she didn't know. Her mother and father in Canada wanted her to come home. "This is Vince Russo and as always I am the only one willing to give you the full story. As you all must know by now the Orlando PD finally managed to get something to stick on that corrupt judge Booker T. And I have it on a very good source it was masked vigilante that found the evidence before he tied Huffman along with two others over like birthday gifts," A booming New York accented voice says over the radio.**

"**Great that last thing we need is some wanna be Batman," someone says. Traci couldn't help but smile she didn't care who did it because Robert Roode was back in jail. "This is why I stay here for every woman that was like me that night," Traci thinks.**



"**I am not saying anything without my lawyer. I am judge I should not be treated like this. You should be trying to track down that nutcase," Booker yells. "So be it your honor. But you know do you really think Roode and Storm will hold out when they can dump everything on you," Jarrett says. "Don't say another word," Scott D'Amore yells as he enters. "Look D'Amore you know how it is. Odds are someone is singing like a bird its best if you client works with us," Jarrett says.**

"**Nice try Jeff but my client did nothing wrong and I look forward to proving that in court," Scott says. Jeff picks up a file folder and opens it. "You really want to go near a jury with all this? Wire transfers to dummy corporations that we know you own. Your going down Book," Jeff. "I would like a moment to confer with my client," Scott says. "Alright fine," Jeff says seeing a little bead of sweat on Booker's forehead.**

**Jeff steps into a hall where Chief Borden is waiting. "That's got to be a good sign. Booker knows right now he is the biggest catch will have maybe we can get him to flip on a few of the higher ups," Steve said. "Just getting him off the bench would be a start," Jeff said. "Well we got that already there is no way the review board will let him stay a judge," Steve says. **

**A door opens and a couple of uniformed cops lead James Storm out in handcuffs. "Maybe a couple hours in the drunk tank will help your memory," AJ says following him out. Storm sees Borden. "Hey Chief how's the wife?" Storm taunts trying to bait Borden into doing something stupid. Borden lets it pass.**

**The uniformed were Alex Sabin and Chris Sabin two guys that most of the other cops couldn't't stand. They lead Storm to an elevator. "I need you two to make sure the shipment that comes in tonight goes fine," Storm says. "That is not part of our deal," Sabin says. "Out deal is you to get paid to help make sure everything goes down fine," Storm says. "Hey don't worry we will take care of it," Shelley says. "The hell we will," Chris says. "Hey boy you came to us," Storm said. "We will do it. But we want a bigger cut. We are taking the risks on this," Shelley says. "Why you no…" "Hey buddy more work more money and if you don't like it I am sure you can just ask the Chief to let you out to oversee a drug shipment," Shelley says.**



**Kevin Nash was what they called a lifer. Before coming to Orlando he has worked with two other crime families. Nash was an expert at covering his tracks in over twenty years in the mob he had never been charged once. "So someone is trying to fight the good fight. I mean it's a nice effort. I mean I bet he isn't the first to think like this," Nash says. "Yeah but he acted on it," The godfather said after taking a drag on his cigar. "Boss don't worry," Nash says calmly.**

"**Don't worry. I will say again don't worry you know what happens if Booker flips. We all go down," The Godfather Kurt Angle yells. "Booker is smart he knows if he even thinks about giving us up he will be dead before he finishes that thought. And this Suicide guy is nothing. If you want I can take care of him easy enough," Nash says. "Well handle why I am out of town. I have to take care of some things in Japan," Kurt says.**



**Traci was covered in blood. A young man had been stabbed over a bet for a mere fifty dollars. Needing a quick change she as heading for the locker room. In the hall she passed the newest doctor on staff Steven Richards and for someone reason a cold chill ran down her spine.**



**Suicide jumped from the ledge of one building and landing on another. This was how he traveled no one thought to check above them. It was above the rest of the city he could see how bad it was. Children that weren't old enough to drive spray painting walls. Drug addicts buy and doing more drugs working girls selling there bodies. A church that had been burned down with the odds it would never be rebuilt.**

**In the foreground the docks loomed. Storm and Roode were supposed to handle a large drug shipment but with them in jail someone else would have to take care of it. Suicide didn't know how but they were about to get the beating of a life time. **

**_Post note- Yeah you kno what is coming next. Once again sorry for the delay. I swear I will do my best to update this regulary._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"Can we hurry this up?" Sabin yells. "Yeah Chris is scared of the bogeyman," Alex mocks. Chris gives his partner a dirty look. Shelley took his first bribe less than a day on the job. He saw no problem with it since cops were underpaid and he saw guys like Jarrett and Borden as ass holes. Besides what did it matter is some drugs got in the city it wasn't murder. "You know we should do this more often," Shelley says. Something shot into the side of the boat. "Do you see that line?" Sabin asks. Suicide rides in on a zip line. The people unloading the shipment scatter. Sabin and Shelley draw there guns. "Alright Skeletor down on the ground," Shelley orders. Suicide does nothing just stands there. "He said down on the ground," Sabin says.**

**Suicide charges at Sabin and Shelley. Shelley pulls the trigger but Suicide ducks rolls foreword springs up and knocks the guns away. Sabin takes out his nightstick and swings at Suicide and connects hitting him right in the arm. Shelley gets up and locks Suicide in a full nelson. Sabin strikes Suicide in the ribs twice. "Hit him in the head," Shelley yells. Sabin goes to do just that but Suicide moves his head to the side and Sabin hits him instead. Shelley is knocked out. Sabin swings again but this time Suicide takes the nightstick from him and hits Sabin in the noise and than hits the suicide solution on him. With both of the dirty cops out Suicide takes the handcuffs from there belts and secures there hands to there feet so they can't stand up. After that he makes his way over the crates and opens one.**

**He finds cocaine in one box. and dumps it out on the ground. He than picks up Shelley up and tosses him the crate and than Sabin before the nailing it shut. Intense pain comes from his ribs but he keeps going checking out some more crates in some more cocaine, some PCP, and a few guns in two more he finds. Organized crime was truly all about money. Nothing sent a message to the mob than taking away there money. Suicide finds a cellphone and dials 911. "Orlando 911 what's your emergency?" Suicide puts the phone near the box. "Let us out of here!" Sabin yells out as someone starts kicking crate.**

***BREAK***

**Suicide made his way back to his hide out. His sat on a cot and pulled down the top part of his costume. The left side of his body is turning black and blue. He picks up a roll of tape to bandage up. After his down he pull up the costume and lays down to rest. The sound of sirens can be heard outside. But Suicide is trying to block it out. **

**_Flashback_**

**_Fire burns around a young man. "I told you..." An hidden figure says._**

**End of flashback**

**Suicide sits up. He looks over at his board. More pain caused him to grimace under his mask. By now the sirens have gone silent for now but Suicide knows it's just a matter of time before something else goes wrong in this god awful city.**

***Break***

**"So that captain that is what what down. That Suicide is in the drug trade," Shelley said as he and Sabin sat in Jarrett's office. Jarrett didn't believe that at all. "So why didn't you radio for back up?" Jarrett asks. "Well Cap didn't get a chance those lackey's of Suicide were on us before we even knew what was going on," Sabin says. "First Officer Sabin address me as Captain. Second Internal Affairs has been after you two for a while. And tonight you two just happen be at the sight of a drug run it's to much you are both suspended pending further investigation. Normally I would order you to hand over your guns and badges but you don't already lost your guns so just the badges," Jarrett says.**

**"You can't do this," Shelley yells. "Yeah the union won't stand for it," Sabin yells as well. "The union doesn't like the dirty cops anymore than I do. And the order comes straight from the chief," Jarrett responds. "The Chief is an ass," Shelley says. "Hand over the badges," Jarrett orders again. They take there badges off and leave them on the desk and than storm off. They quickly get dressed and leave the building.**

**"I swear if I see that masked freak I will kill him," Shelley says. "I will be right there partner," Sabin says. They drive off stewing in there own anger. "Oh shit," Shelley says suddenly. "What?" "Shit! Shit! Double Shit!" Shelley says. "WHAT?" Sabin yells. "Rode and Storm are going to be pissed," Shelley says. "So what they are in jail," Sabin says. "You idiot do you think they aren't going to have some kind of reach. You think we are the only people that work for them," Shelley yells. **

***Break***

**Kevin Nash puffed on a cigar. "Nothing like a Cuban. Now I want you to hunt down this Suicide guy and take care of him before he becomes to much of an issue," Nash says. Newly out of the hospital Scott Steiner smiles evilly. "No problem Kevin. I want to break that guy's neck after what he did. That little bitch disappeared and now I am losing even more money," Scott says. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Note- Thank you to all my readers and remember reviews will be greatly appreciated._**

**Scott Steiner had returned to the site of the attack by Suicide. An angry fired burned in his soul. There was no way hell he was going to let someone get away with putting him hospital. "I put people down not the other way around. Now if I were some fucking weirdo in a mask that wanted to play hide and seek where would I be hiding," Scott thought as he looked ladder for the fire escape was pulled down so it touched the ground. Scott knew this part of town better than the back of his hand and the fire escapes were never like that. Scott starts to climb up the escape. "Because that guy came at me from behind. And I didn't hear anyone walk or drive up," Scott says out loud. Scott reaches the roof top. "Freeze you bastard," Someone yells. Scott sees two guns pointed at him**

**"It's me you idiots," Scott yells at Sabin and Shelley. Sabin and Shelley stick there guns in there belts. "What are you doing here Steiner?" Shelley asks. "I am here looking for Suicide. What are you two doing here don't you have another million dollars to lose," Scott yells. "We are here doing the same as you," Sabin says. "Yeah we got a couple of lead gifts for that guy," Shelley says. "Oh because you two did such a great job at the docks," Scott yells. "Hey that wasn't our fault," Sabin and Shelley both yell. "You two got your ass kicked two on one how hell isn't that your fault," Scott says.**

**"It doesn't matter because when we find him that boy is dead," Shelley says. "Oh Fuck No! Nash told me to take that guy out and I don't need you two here," Scott yells. "Well how are you going to find him?" Sabin asks. "I will figure it out," Scott says. "Yeah well we already have it all set up," Shelley says. "Oh really what brilliant plan do you two have?" Scott says. "We are going to rob a church," Sabin says. "Yeah the old catholic one on Reed," Sabin says. "That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Even the cops in this two bit town will be all over that," Scott says.**

**"They will never catch us. You see my old man was a sower worker. And there is this old escape tunnel in the church. All these old tunnels run under the city see no one would ever be to catch us," Sabin says. "Yeah we break in start causing trouble Suicide shows up we take him out and than we disappear," Shelley says. "I used to go that church there is no tunnel," Scott says. "You see almost no one knows about it because it was built years and years ago hell the escape door was build by some priest that was convinced the commies were coming," Shelley says.**

**Scott takes a second to think. "So you rob the church Suicide shows up you take him out and than disappear in the tunnels that actually might work. So come on I am taking over this and if you two have a problem talk to Nash I am sure he will love to talk to you guys since Roode and Storm were his top guys," Scott says. **

*Break*

**AJ and Daniels were at there desks. "Alright you stupid Americans I want to speak to the bobbies that are supposed to be investigating the attack on my friend Mr. Terry," Brutus Magnus yells as he enters. "Can we help you sir?" AJ asks. "You certainly can. I want to know why no arrests have been made in the assault on Rob Terry," Magnus says insulting slow implying AJ and Daniels are stupid. Daniels gets up and speaks, "You know Mr. Magnus we are doing all we can. But Mr. Terry really needs to be more concerned with the trail he is facing for attacking that young woman," Daniels says****. "Well that will be cleared up before to long you see..." Before Brutus can finish Eric Young comes running. "Hey we have an attack in the parking lot.**

***Break***

**In the parking lot a fine Rolls Royce has been destroyed. Doug Williams lays in a pool of his own blood. "Alright I want the building sealed off now," Chief Borden yells knowing Suicide has to be behind this. "Hey over here," AJ yells seeing a Grata to the ventilation system has been pulled off. "You got to be kidding me what is this a movie?" Daniels yells pointing at the ground and pulling out a lighter flicking it on and dropping it.**

**A second later a fire breaks out in a strange form that spells out the word "SUICIDE!"**

***Break***

**Suicide had already escaped from police headquarters and was making his way back to his base. Taking a brief second to turn back he sees an old burned out building to the side and and was hit by a memory.**

**_*Flashback*_**

**_Suicide before he was Suicide back when he was just a man was with a woman. "I will love you forever," he says. "Not as much as I love you baby," she says before a quick kiss. The phone rings and he pulls away to answer it. "Sure I'll be right there."_**

**_*Break*_**

**_Flames surround Suicide as he stands unable to move. "I warned you mess with me..." A person says as he tosses something at Suicide. It hits Suicide who drops the the ground in pain._**

***End of Flashback***

**Suicide tears his eyes away from the building. He knows there are more important things that his shattered memory. What Sauced didn't know was that far below him in the sewers Steiner was being shown the tunnels by Sabin and Shelley. "You see boys I got something real special planned for Mr. Suicide. A nice double barrel shotgun. All he will hear is the click and than band he is dead," Steiner says with an evil grin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Scott Steiner was loading his shotgun and than put it in the hidden pocket of his trench coat. Nash was smoking a cigar. "Now Scotty are you sure this is the right move? Last thing we need is you in jail after this," Kevin says. "Kev it's fine. Voice changer for the call to the cops and those tunnels branch out so many different ways the cops will never find me and that's if they can even find out how I got out," Scott says. "Now what about those other two you know Kurt doesn't trust them not to spill the beans," Kevin says. "That is why I will them after I kill Suicide," Scott says.**

**"Fine by me those two are more trouble than they are worth. How are you going to do it," Kevin says. "Ice pick in the head for the one closest to me and my lugger for the other," Scott says. Kevin's phone starts to ring. "Hello Kurt... He's right here," Kevin says hading the phone to Scott. "Yeah Kurt what's up?" "Scott do me a favor after you kill this little announce bring me his mask," Kurt says. "Sure thing Kurt," Scott says.**

***Break***

**It was just after ten in the morning when it church was holding a fundraiser to help pay for the medical bills for a local man that was in the hospital. No heard the door in the priest office open until it was to late. Three shots rang out into the air. "Alright everyone down on the ground," Steiner yells. He, Shelley and Sabin all wore masks over there faces.A young girl starts to cry. "Shut her up," Shelley yells. The girls mother takes her into the her arms trying to get her to calm down.**

**Steiner stood at the podium. "Everyone slide your cell phones up front. NOW!" Everyone that has a phone takes it out and slides it on the tile to the front. Shelley and Sabin barricade the door. Scott picks up a phone and dials 911. "Yeah you see I am holding a bunch of people hostage and we have guns," Scott says into the phone.**

***Break***

**Chief Steve Borden hadn't driven this fast in a long time. Not since his last high speed chase before he was promoted to captain. Stopping his car he jumps out and makes his way past the press over to three of his best men, Terry Gerin a power house of a guy that everyone called Rhino and two guys that had been partnered so long they were called Brother Ray and Brother Devon. "If I am having a nightmare feel free to wake me up," Borden says. "Trust me sir it's a nightmare but there is no just waking up," Rhino says.**

**"Place is a fortress with only once entrance. At least 25 hostages and some manic that so far only called us twice once to tell us about it and two to say at midnight they start killing people," Ray says. "Did they make a ransom demand?" Borden asks. "No sir." "Do we have any idea how many suspects?" Borden asks. "No sir. And any attempt make contact has been ignored," Ray says. "So in other words we can't send anyone in because there will be flying blind," Borden says. "Like Bats," Devon adds.**

**"Look if we blow the large stain glass window and fire tear gas it won't be the greatest rescue ever but it could end it real quick," Rhino says. "You can't do that! That window has been there since the church opened," Some old guy yells coming up to the meeting. "Who is this guy?" Ray asks. "I am the caretaker. The church can't be damaged," the old guy yells. "Sir you have my word it won't come to that," Borden says having no idea what to do. **

***Break***

**Sabin checked his watch it was 11:07 just over an over after they had started. No sign of Suicide but he was fine with waiting. Shelley was walking around the church guns pointed at the hostages to make sure no one was planning anything. Scott was at the podium. Scott was giving serious thought to killing someone in hopes bringing Suicide out sooner but doing that might drive the cops to send in a SWAT team. For now it was a stalemate.**

***Break***

**AJ and Daniels had been assigned to crowd control. "Everyone get back. Don't crowd the barrier," AJ says. "Come on folks. Don't make us say it again," Daniels says. "Maybe if you did your job crap like this wouldn't happen," Judge Booker's wife Sharmel yells. "And if you visited you husband maybe he wouldn't be starting a relationship with a he/she," Daniels says. "What did you say?" "That's what the guards tell me," Daniels says. AJ sees someone in a back alley he taps on on Daniels shoulder and points.**

**AJ starts walking over to the alley slowly in a way that shouldn't tip off who ever is in there. The person starts to run. AJ gives chase. Meanwhile Daniels has circled around and jumps a fence and tackles the guy. "Alright what are you doing back here?" AJ asks the guy as they pull him up. "It's you," Daniels says. "Guess the bodysuit should have been a tip off," AJ Says looking at Suicide. Daniels lets him go.**

**"Do you know what is going on in there?" Daniels asks pointing at the church. Suicide nods yes. "Can you get in there?" Daniels asks. "Chris don't even think about it," AJ says. "AJ he can end this," Daniels says. "We are cops Chris. We have to play by the rules and we have to take him in," AJ says. "Take who in," Chris says because Suicide has disappeared. "You got to be kidding me," AJ says.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Note- One thing I should have made clear is that why Daniels and AJ saw Suicide he was still wearing his mask._

**Daniels and AJ made there way over to Chief Borden. "Something wrong guys?" Borden asks. "Sir Suicide is here," AJ says. "Well not anymore," Daniels says. AJ and Daniels explain the full story. "Find him! Now!" Borden orders. "Yes sir," AJ says. Borden looks at the Church feeling a knot in his stomach.**

***Break***

**Suicide made his way towards the church. Being caught by Daniels and Styles had thrown him off. How they had gotten the drop on him he didn't know. But he couldn't think about that now. He needed to keep his mind on the church. Suicide was traveling down the same tunnels Steiner, Sabin, and Shelley had taken. Suicide knew that was how they must have gotten in. Suicide had learned all about the tunnels in the time after he had been reborn. He knew almost every inch of the tunnels it was the way he got around in areas where jumping from building wasn't possible.**

**He reached the tunnel for the church and found a freshly chewed piece of gum. Someone definitely had been there he had to be careful he had no idea how many people were behind this and how he would tell them apart from hostages.**

***Break***

**Sabin again checked his watch. Under the mask he was starting to sweat. Shelley's mouth was dry as a desert. Neither say the door to the priest office crack open. Scott was starting to pace. Suddenly smoking objects started flying out of the office. "Here we go boys," Scott yells. The hostages take a chance to run for it. Suicide burst out of the door and hits a flying kick on Scott.**

**Suddenly two of the hostages attack Suicide. Suicide is knocked to the ground as someone puts there foot on his throat. "Sorry about you damn luck boy!" Storm says. "Bail is a wonderful thing you freak," Roode says. "See I knew planting you two in here was smart," Scott says as he pulls out the shotgun. Sabin and Shelley are holding Suicide down. Scott aims the gun right on top of the masked man's heart. **

**"Wait take off his mask I want to see his eyes," Scott says. Roode goes to pull off the mask. Suicide tries to shift his head. Shelley tries to hold him still but this lets Suicide get a hand free. In desperation Suicide swipes at the gun and hits it hard. The gun goes off and shoots Storm right in the leg. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Storm yells as blood gushes out what's left of his leg.**

**Suicide breaks free and kicks off Sabin sending him flying into a pew. He is able to pull away Shelley's gun and fires. Hitting him in the shoulder. Scott pulls out his hand guns but Suicide fires again nailing Scott right in the hand. Roode charges at him but Suicide punches him right in the face knocking him out. Scott pulls the ice pick out of his jacket and charges at Suicide who has his back turned. Suicide turns at the last second and is able to doge the pick but Scott still knocks him down. **

**Scott jumps on Suicide trying to stab him but Suicide gets his hands up and keeps the pick from his head. Steiner tries to jab Suicide with the point but the hero keep it away from his body. Suicide manges to turn the pick around and catches Scott in the shoulder and twists it causing intense pain to rip throughout Scott's body. Suicide kips up and hits a running drop kick on Scott. Scott falls back and knocks over some lit candles that sets a tapestry on fire.**

**Sabin has recovered and pouches on Suicide. They land right near the fire Suicide's left hand lands in the fire. In desperation Suicide throws an elbow to knock him off. Finally the police come rushing in. Suicide makes his escape back into the trap door and to the tunnels.**

***Break***

**Suicide took off his glove and sees how bad his hand has been burned. He knows he can't let the burn go untreated. There is only one place he can go to get treatment he also knows it will be risky.**

***Break***

**"To recap five men who took hostages inside of Our Lord Church are in custody tonight..." An infuriated Kevin Nash picks up a TV and throws it against the wall. "I went about this the wrong way. Now I go the extreme," Nash says taking out his phone. "Yeah it's me it's time repay that favor. You know who I want taken out," Nash says. "Of course the arrangements will be made tonight," A voice says.**

***Break***

**Traci had only two hours to go and than she was off for the weekend. She was heading to a supply closet to get a few things. "Whne are people going to learn to keep the door closed," Traci thought when she saw the door ajar. She opens it and sees Suicide standing there wrapping his burned hand his face exposed. "It's you," Traci says as she faints.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_Five minutes earlier_**

**Suicide snuck his way into the hospital. He needed something to treat his hand. Finding a supply closet was easy enough. He slipped in real quick but left the light off not wanting anyone to see he was in there. But the lack of light and the black in his mask covering his eye made it impossible to see. Suicide hated to remove his mask but he had to remove it if he wanted to see what he was doing so off it came. Working quickly Suicide was just about done when the light came on and the door opened. Traci walked in. "It's you," She says before she faints."**

**_Present_**

**Suicide picks Traci up and carries her into a room. He places her on a bed. He takes a moment to look at her before kissing her gently on the lips. He looks down at her name tag. "Traci," he said silently. Suicide pulls his mask back on and leaves. Traci wakes up a few moments later and runs out to the hall but no one is there. Except for Dr. James Cornette an old timer that had been a doctor longer than Traci had been alive. "Nurse Brooks are you alright?" He asks. "I'm fine sir are you OK?" She asks. "I just lost a patient but than again it was that no good thug James Storm. And the fact he had a artory blown away by a shotgun it would have taken an act of God to save him I am fine," Cornette says.**

***Break***

**Kevin Nash was making a call to Kurt Angle. In Japan Kurt was in the middle of a private meeting with the powerful Chono the head of a Yakuza family. Chono reportedly hated cellphones and taking a call would be a great insult to him. If Kurt was still in the meeting than it would straight to voice mail if he wasn't that Kevin would have to explain what went wrong. "What the fuck went wrong!" Kurt yells when he answers. "You already know?" "Yes Kevin that Internet thing already made it hear to Japan," an annoyed Kurt yells.**

**"Now Kurt don't worry," Kevin says. "Don't worry this is a disaster how long do you think it will be before someone flips?" Kurt yells. "Kurt trust me if anyone flips we will take them out remember how we took care of Cage or that girl what was her name Gail? And let's not forget that photographer," Kevin says. Kurt has calmed down a little. "Yeah well Kevin I don't like it. Take care of this other mess and don't just forget about that Suicide guy I want him gone," Kurt yells.**

**"Kurt again I will take care of it. You see I realized you have to fight a crazy with crazy," Kevin says. "Meaning what?" Kurt asks. "Kurt let's just say I called in a favor," Kevin says. "So it's not one of our normal guys. Because we can't lose anymore," Kurt says. "Kurt it will be fine," Kevin says. "It better be or else you are going to pay," Kurt yells. ***

***Break***

**"Be smart about this Scott. Someone it going down and right now it's you," Jeff Jarrett yells. "You got nothing Jeff," Scott says. "Oh really I got you finger prints all over a gun. I got Sabin, Shelley, and Roode all saying you were the master mind and soon I will have you rotting in a jail cell for the rest of your life," Jeff says. Scott says nothing. "Look Scott you know how bad this is. Your only chance is to give up something huge," Jeff says.**

**Scott scratched the back of his neck. "I got nothing to say," Scott says he knows full way if he says anything Kurt will kill him. Jeff gets up and walks out of the room. "And that's the problem with these lifers in the mob," Borden says. "Any luck with anyone else?" Jarrett asks. "Oh yeah Sabin and Shelley are singing like little birds. Roode is still saying he just happened to be in the church," Borden says.**

**"You know sir we owe Suicide for today," Jarrett says. "Don't I know it. But officially we have to keep someone on the case and I still don't like the idea of a guy running around fighting crime. We don't know how far he might go and I would say his little attack on the church could have back fired," Borden says. "What do you think causes a guy to do what he does. I mean we are both cops but this is going over board?" Jarrett asks. "I have no idea.**

***Break***

**Suicide arrived back at his lair. He opens a chest and pulls out a new glove and puts it on. Suicide sits on his cot and thinks. He can't keep his mind off of Traci. In anger his gets up and knocks over his cot and starts to pace. He looks over at the chest and opens it again. He picks up an old camera. **

**_Flashback_**

**_A camera flashes. "Don' you take enough photos at work?" Traci asks. "Hey I can never have to many pictures of you," Suicide says. "Put the camera down and start cleaning this apartment or you are sleeping on the sofa tonight," Traci says. "I was cleaning and than you told me I was doing it wrong," Suicide says. "I don't want streaks," Traci says. "See that is why you could never do my job half the time I have to be in some dirty alley waiting for the cops to finish up," Suicide says._**

**Present**

**Suicide puts the camera down and turns to his board. He picks up a piece of chalk and circles the next name he plans to go after what he doesn't know is something much more dangerous will take all of his time.**

***Break***

**Dr. Steven Richards was in the mental health ward. Removing a key and unlocks a door. "Chris that very bad man I told you about has hurt another person you know what you need to do," Steven says before walking away. The door opens and a massive man exits the padded room.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ray and Devon had see many crime scenes in there day but this one made there stomach's turn. Blood was everywhere a young woman's neck had been snapped and she was being loaded on a stretcher by the ME. "I'll get you my report as soon as I am done with the exam," the ME says. "Ok door is completely off the hinges. The way that neck was snapped the attacker had to be pretty big," Ray says. "And both know that a certain 6'8 300 plus pound guy that just escaped from the rubber room," Devon says. "Chris Parks aka Abyss. The last case of Chief Borden's days as Captain Borden," Ray says.**

***Break***

**Chief Steve Borden was just getting out of a meeting. A bunch of paper pushers decided it was time to cut his budget again. Borden had frimley dug in and refused to let it happen. There were plenty of other places in the budget to cut but not here. Borden rarely got mad but he had blown his top over this. The city planners wanted to build a new park that would cost what it would take to upgrade ever squad car in the city with plenty left over for salary. Borden's phone started to ring. "Borden here." "Chief we think Parks has already killed someone," Rays says.**

***Break***

**News that an escape serial killer was lose spread fast. Kevin Nash was in the back of his limo reading the morning paper. "It's amazing how people react," Nash thought as he saw the relatively empty streets. Nash turned to his quest. "So doctor you are sure you patient will take care of Suicide?" Nash asked. "Yes since you mentioned the problem to me I have told Chris what a bad man this Suicide is. In Chris' own twisted desire to make up for what he did before Chris will hunt Suicide until he gets him," Dr. Richards says.**

**"And if he is caught?" Nash asks. "Oh please who is going to believe him the guy is a fucking nut that has already killed before." "No having him kill the woman he stalked previously was brilliant now it will bring Suicide right to him," Nash says. "Ah yes Lauren Brooks telling Chris that was her evil look alike infuriated him so much," Richards says. Nash flips to the sports page and pulls out a phone. "Jones I see the Knicks lost last night if you know who can't play break him," Nash says.**

***Break***

**Traci was at a grave yard. It had been sixteen monthes since he was supposed to have died. "Was it really you I saw last night? Or was I dreaming? It used to be I thought I saw you everywhere. But this wasn't like before. Before I always just saw you in the clothes you were in the last time I saw you alive and last night you were dressed like that Suicide guy," Traci says. "Traci," A male voice says behind her. Traci turns around and sees Daniels.**

**"Oh Chris it's you," she says. "I can't beleve he has been gone this long already," Daniels says. "Yeah I still wake up some days and hope it was a bad dream. I will go in the bathroom it's a mess because he can never think to hang up a wet towel," Traci says. "You know I cracked open the file hoping there was something I would see just like the do in TV shows but we can't get a led worth a damn," Chris says.**

**"I know you are trying but it' doesn't help the DA has just written it off," Traci says. "Well the DA is an idoit he didn't even try to stop Storm and Roode from getting bail that how they helped out on that disaster yesterday. Thank god for Suicide," Daniels says. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to catch Suicide," Traci says. "Yeah well honestly I have alot more to worry about than the guy that is doing what every cop wishes they could do," Daniels says. "So any leads about who it could be?" Traci asks.**

**"Well AJ and I have a big bord at HQ with a list including Christen Bale and Cartmen from South Park," Daniels says. "Is he right or left handed?" Traci asks. "Traci whats with all the questions don't tell me you are trying to figure out who he is," Daniels says. "What a girl can take an interest in the big story about town," Traci says. "Well the big story in town is that Abyss is on the loose and you know you really shouldn't be out alone," Daniels says. "I thought he only went after blondes," Traci says.**

**"He is a killer Traci. Be safe tonight," Daniels says. "The place I live in could surive a raid by the FBI. And I have a panic room," Traci says. "Good. Traci it was rough enough losing Frankie I don't want anything to happen to you," Daniels says. Traci and Daniels walk away from the grave when they are gone Suicide comes out from hiding. He heads over to what should be his grave.**

**"Frankie Kazarian 8/4/77- 7/21/08"**

**Suicide's full memories finally returned.**

**_TBC..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 7**

Note- This and the next chapter will be told in a flashback. Your going to get to see how Suicide was "born"

**It was July 19th 2008 a cold rainy day. The phone started to ring Frankie Kazarian aka Kaz was in the middle of cleaning his camera lens. For the last three years Kaz had worked for the Orlando PD as a crime scene photographier. Kaz looked at the rain outside and sighed. "Why did ever leave home. Right now in Cali it's got to warm and sunny," Kaz thought. A native of California Kaz had moved to Orlando before it went to hell. He had been offered a scholarship ot Orlando U. When is than girlfriend was offered one as well it sealed the deal. Kaz went into the bathroom to take a shower.**

**When he got out his cell was going off. "Hey baby what's up?" Kaz asks. "You have a lot of nerve to ask me that," A very pissed off Traci says. "OK what did I do wrong? Her birthday was weeks ago. She had to work last night so it wasn't a date. I came straight home after work so I didn't do anything that might make her think I was hitting on someone else," Kaz thought. "Frankie!" Traci yells. "Look honey I am drawing a blank at what I did wrong so what is it," Kaz says. "It's not what you did wrong it's what your doing wrong. You know missing our meeting with the owner of the house we are interested in," Traci says annoyed. "Oh shit! I'll be right there," Kaz says dropping his towel and quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.**

***Break***

**"Traci I'm sorry I was so tired after work I forgot to set the alarm. I didn't even think about the meeting," Kaz says as the are looking around the house. The realtor had to take a call. "Once again Kaz it's another example that you really don't want to move in together," Traci says. "Not this again. Traci I am the one that asked you," Kaz says. "You don't want to move into my place because there is no place to set up a dark room. You don't me to move into yours becaue it's to small. Now this," Traci says. "Traci do you remember when you supposed to meet my mother. And you fell asleep and left me waiting at the restaurant. Now do I hold that over your head?" Kaz asks.**

**"Now and every other time you make a mistake," Traci says. "So I like the oak," Kaz says changing the subject. "Yeah it's supposed to be a good neighborhood," Traci says. "In this city that doesn't mean much," Kaz says. Kaz had never planned on working for the police department but it was Traci that was his reason. They had become friends in college. The night Robert beat her there was a chance he would get away with if Kaz hadn't thought to grab his camera.**

**"So how much," Kaz asks. "High end of our budget but we should be ok," Traci says. "So what do you guys think?" The realtor a woman named Karen asked. "It's real nice but what about the basement?" Traci asks. Kaz watched Traci and smiled. They had been dating for two full years now. If she only knew what he really had planned in two weeks time. His had bought an engagement ring and moving in was his way of distracting her from his plans. ****Kaz knew one thing there was nothing he wanted in the world more than to marry Traci Brooks.**

**Kaz looks at the window and sees a black car with heavly tinted windows drive by. He doesn't think anything of it but the people in that car would change his life fovever and make sure his plans would never happen.**

***Break***

**Two nights later Kaz parked his car outside of Karen's office. He and Traci had decided to make a bid on the house. With Traci working it was up to him to drop off the check. It was late and night only one car other car was in the small office's parking lot. Walking up to the door. He saw Karen at her desk. Karen gets up and unlocks the door. "Come on in," Karen says. "How's it's going?" Kaz asks making small talk. "I'm actually pretty busy but with this housing market that is a good thing," Karen says. Kaz takes out the checks. Karen points to her desk. At her desk Karen takes out a form. "Alright just read this over and sign it and the bid is entered," Karen says. Kaz starts to read over the paperwork.**

**Suddenly the glass on the door shatters. Stenier and Nash enter with guns drawn. "Both of you get down on the ground!" Scott yells. "Just leave me alone! Tell Kurt I am done with him," Karen yells. Kevin takes his guns and fires at Karen hitting her in the shoulder. "Hey," Kaz yells but Scott takes the butt of his guns and hits Kaz in the face knocking him backward hitting his head on the desk.**

**"See I told you we should have waited no we have to deal this guy," Kevin says. "It's alright he won't be the first guy we killed and he sure as hell won't be the last," Scott says.**

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Kaz stired awake his legs and hand were tied and a gag was in his mouth. Kaz saw that Karen was also tied down. "Why don't we just kill them now and be done with it," Scott says to Kevin. "Just calm down we have to wait for Kurt," Nash says." Kaz starts trying to slip one of his hands out of the ropes. He has to be careful to much movement they notice what he is doing and not enough he will never get out. The door opens and Kaz's blood runs cold. Kurt Angle the local mob king pin enters. Kurt looks right at Karen. "You bitch did you really think you could do that to me," Kurt says as he slaps Karen across the face. Karen tries to say something but the gag keeps you from understanding her. "What the hell is pretty boy doing here," Kurt says. "Well come on Kurt you have to let Scott have some fun," Kevin says in a mock seriouness. "Well pretty boy I warn you mess with the godfather you get thron of the rose you just be quit he you I'm not a bad guy," Kurt says. Kaz is still working to get lose.**

**"You got it all rigged up?" Kurt asks. "Yeah boss it's going to look like a bad gas leak and we already bought off the right people int the fire department," Scott says. "Good, good," Kurt says as he pull a small vile out of his pocket. Kevin pulls Karen up and takes her gag off. "Kurt please don't," Karen pleads. "Kare, Karen, Karen you never learn. Did you really think you could leave me and I would just leave you alone," Kurt says. "Don't hurt me think of the kids," Karen says. "I am," Kurt taunts as he takes the cap off the bottle. "No careful boss that can leave a stain or wait the fire damage will cover that," Kevin says.**

**"You know I love poison it's a great way to kill. There are so many different kinds and they do so many different things. Now some are real peaceful but this is going to hurt. It works pretty quick but damn it's will hurt like hell," Kurt says. Scott and Kevin force Karen's mouth open. Kurt is about to pour the poison in Karen's mouth but Kaz has gotten free of his bounds and jumps up and kicks Kurt in the gut and elbows Scott in the head. Kurt pulls a gun out of his pocket and shoots Kaz in the side. Kurt jumps up and tackels Kaz. Kevin throws Karen onto the ground and goes to help Kurt. The both start kicking Kaz. "Scott start the fire," Kurt yells.**

**Scott drops a lit match and for the first time Kaz notices the room is covered in something. Fire spreads quickly the heat is inteanse. "Dear God I am jut a simple man... Traci I love you so much..." Kaz says softly. "I told you, you mess with the godfather you get the thorne of the rose," Kurt says as he kicks Kaz again. "Kurt let's just blow them and get out of here," Kevin says. "Hold on," Kurt says and he grabs Karen and breaks her neck.**

**Scott, Kevin, and Kurt leave. Kaz is in sever pain but manages to get up and limp to a fire exit. He takes one look back at Karen dead on the floor but he knows he can't do anything. Outside teh building Kurt pushes a button on a remote control and the building explodes. The force of the blash Sends Kaz flying. He lands in a drainege ditch twenty feet away. Kaz passes out from the pain.**

***Break***

**Traci had just gotten off of work and was walking to her car when a police car pulls up. Captain Jarrett gets out she can tell something is wrong by the look in his eyes. "Captain Jarrett..." "Traci I am so sorry but... Frankie was..." Jarrett can't bring himself to finish. "No oh no," Traci says as she starts to cry.**

***Break***

**Kaz awoke and climbed out of the ditch his memory was gone as he stumbled thought the streets. Stoping to look at his face in a dirty paine of glass and sees his face is badly cut up. "Who am I?" He says. The door on the side of building and Kaz hides. "Don't throw it out," a man yells. "It's an halloween costume. You are never gong to wear it again," a woman says. She sets the box down and it opens up since it wasn't tapped down. On top sits a skull mask the woman goes back in the building.**

**Kaz picks up the mask and puts in on wanting to hide his damaged face. Kaz keeps walking down the street an old news paper blows at his feet. "Crime Up for Sixth Stright Year!" A headline reads. "Something has to be done," Kaz thinks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Note- I really wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this chapter but I like how it turned out**

**Chief Steve Borden stood at a podium. The mayor had ordered him to hold a press conference to update the hunt for Abyss. "Again I urge everyone to keep there door locked. For woman that blond hair if you see anything that looks strange please call 911," Borden says. "Chief Borden, Don West KPTM 8 it sounds like you are just telling people to hope they are lucky the Abyss Killer doesn't come for them," West says. "No Mr. West that is not what I am saying as I explained earlier the department is working overtime to catch Chris Parks but until than we are urging people to be smart and careful," Borden says. "Chief any regrets in not killing the Abyss Killer when you had a justified chance," Don West blurts out referring to first time Abyss was on the lose. Borden and his partner Lex Lugar had chased him down but Abyss got the jump on him. Borden has a chance to shoot him but there was a chance he would have hit Lex. For the first time in his career Borden hesitate and the result was Abyss nearly killed Lex.**

**"This press conference is over," Borden says as he storms off. Borden heads straight for the elevator and pounds on the walls like a caged animal as he rides up. Turning on his phone he saw he had one missed call and quickly checked his messages. "Hi Honey we are at Dale's. Everything is fine call when you can. I love," The voice of his wife said. With Abyss lose Borden had sent his family out of town to stay with his brother. Reaching his floor Borden stepped off and like clockwork his secretary handed him a file. "Chief hold up," Ray says running up to him. "Ray please give me some good news," Borden pleads. "Well maybe sir. We think we know where Abyss might be hiding," Ray says.**

**"Alright lets' get a team out there," Borden says. "Sir maybe we should take it easy. We go to fast and we tip him off and than he runs," Rays points out. "Ray we can't afford to wait on this. This man killed twenty people the first time he already has killed one god only knows what he is up to,"Borden says.**

***Break***

**Suicide was jumping from building to building trying to clear his mind. Even though he remembered being Kaz he wasn't Kaz anymore. "And I will never be Kaz again," Suicide thought. Suddenly a trash can lid flies right next to Suicide's head and almost hits him. Suicide turns around and sees Abyss standing behind him. Abyss charges at Suicide. "You hurt people," Abyss yells. Suicide jumps to the side but still gets hit by one of Abyss' arms. Abyss picks him up in a choke and slams him down. Abyss picks him up again but this time Suicide elbows him in the head allowing him to get free.**

**Suicide fell to the ground still feeling the effects of the choke. Abyss recovers and stomps on Suicide's leg. Abyss picks Suicide up and throws him off the roof. It takes just seconds for him to hear a loud crash. Abyss nodded thinking he has done a good job. He pulls out a cell phone that was a "gift" from Dr. Stevie. "Hello Dr. Stevie the bad man is dead I am going to the place now," Abyss says.**

***Break***

**Devon tossed his cigarette to the ground. He, Ray, Rhino and Cheif Borden along with a swat team were located in a surveillance postion just above the cave they believe Abyss is hiding in. "Sir maybe we should pack it in," Devon says to Cheif Borden. "Not yet," Borden says. Devon doesn't say anything he know how important this case is to the top cop in Orlando. "What time is it any way?" Borden asks. "8:45," Ray says.**

**Break**

**Kurt Angle had returned to town and sat in his mansion. Kevin sat next to him each were smoking a cigar. Kevin is on his cell phone. "Suicide is dead. Abyss killed him earlier and now the good doctor is taking care of Abyss," Kevin says. "Finally that freak was giving us real trouble," Kurt says. "Well it's not like we can't find people to replace those idiots," Kevin says. "As a matter of fact I have found a few to do it and at 9:00 one of them will take care of a long standing pain in my ass," Kurt says.**

***Break***

**Matt Morgan has been member of the US special forces. He skills as a snippier were second to none but he was kicked out of the forces after a fight with his CO. Killing was his business and in the under world of assassins business was good. The chance to start working for Angle could set Morgan for life. While a part of Morgan wanted to hunt his pray and kill him one on one there wasn't time for it. Kurt's order was to get it done tonight. Looking through his scope Morgan saw his target who had moved little. Checking his watch Morgan started to countdown. "Five four three two one," And he fired the silencer on his gun worked perfect the target never heard the bullet coming.**

**"Oh My God Steve," Ray yelled seeing his boss and friend hit the ground. Rhino reached him first thinking he must of have some kind of heart attack but when he saw the blood he knew what he was. "Snippier fire get down," he yelled out. "What?" Devon says. " Rhino and Ray get behind squad cars. Morgan can't resist showing off and fires again hitting Devon in the leg.**

***Break***

**Traci sat in her apartment watching the late news. "Out top story tonight Police Chief Steven Borden is dead." News Anancor Mike Tenay says. Traci felt a great deal of fear come over her. Borden had worked so hard to clean up the city. She also liked him a great deal even though Kaz wasn't an official police officer Borden had insisted Kaz be honored as a fallen officer. "Police Commissioner Taylor has stated Borden was one the greatest men to ever wear a badge," Tenay reported.**

**Someone started to pound on the door. Traci knew in a city like Orlando that couldn't be anything good opening the drawer on her TV stand she pulls out a gun. "Who is it?" She yells. "I said who is it!" Traci yells.**

**"Traci it's me..." A voice that Traci never thought she would never hear again says in pain. Traci gets up and throws open the door and see Suicide standing there his mask pulled up enough to show his mouth. Traci helps him in it's clear he is severely injured. Slowly she takes off his mask and sees the face of the man she loves. "Hey Babe!" He says before passing out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Chief Borden was laid to rest one week later his long time friend Lex Lugar gave an eulogy standing with help from Captain Jarrett and Detective Styles. Borden was buried in a family plot. The days after Borden's death saw a major spike in crime. When the underworld realized Suicide was gone things only got worse.**

***Break***

**Traci sat in a chair next to the bed where Kaz was asleep. The last few days had been tough. She knew he had fallen off the roof of a small building landing in a dumpster. His legs had been injured and suffered internal injures. When he was awake he kept repeating no hospital. Traci knew even if she changed him out of the Suicide outfit the fact Kaz had suddenly returned to life would bring up some major questions. Kaz started to moan as he stirred awake. "Frankie, Frankie stay with me," Traci says. "My mask..." Kaz says reaching for it. "Traci takes his hands. "You don't need it right now," Traci says.**

**"What day is it," Kaz asks trying to stand. Seeing no other way to stop him Traci kisses him. "Just stay in bed. You are hurt you need to rest," Traci says. "No I need to get up. I need to get Angle," Kaz says. "Wait Angle as in Kurt Angle? Not Frankie you will die," Traci says. Kaz is still in to much pain to stand up. "Besides we need to talk. What the hell is going on?" Traci yells. "I just woke up," Kaz says. "Don't try to make your lame jokes, Frankie" Traci says. "Don't call me that!" Kaz yells in his Suicide voice. "That is your name Frankie Kazarian aka Kaz," Traci says.**

**"No its not. Not anymore," he says. "What your only going to answer to Suicide," Traci says. "That is my name now. I may have the face of Kaz but Kaz died," Suicide says. "Kaz didn't die he let everyone that loved him think he had died," Traci says in a mix of anger and hurt. Suicide/Kaz took a deep breath. "Traci... What happened is... Nash and Steiner along came to kill our realtor. I got caught in the blast," Kaz/Suicide says. "I already know that," Traci says still mad. "Yeah well I was thrown into a ditch when I woke up my memory was gone. I stumbled around for a while and saw how bad the city was and I had this urge to fight against it so Suicide was born," he says.**

***Break***

**Kurt Angle took a puff of his cigar. With Borden and Suicide both dead the world was perfect. Chono had been reluctant to deal with him but now the deal was finalezed. Kurt was even thrilled to learn two of the leading candidates to replace Borden were already in his pocket. Matt Morgan would has shown his worth and the guy Kevin was linnig up already seemed perfect.**

**Speaking of the devil Nash entered flanked by a man known simply as Joe. "So this is him?" Kurt asks. "Yeah this is him," Nash says. "What did you think I was Santa Clause," Joe says. Kurt is about to say something but Nash speaks up. "Look Kurt you want that cop to suffer this guy can do it," Nash says. "I don't know Kev why not just reuse Abyss," Kurt says. "The Doctor tells me that it took a few weeks to program him just right to kill Suicide and forget all the work the real doctors did to him," Nash says.**

**"Look man the Big Kev told me this copper was sleeping with your wife. Now he also told me how much you want the guy to suffer and let's say I am an expert at that," Joe says pulling out a long knife. Kurt opens his safe and pulls out a file. "This is all you need to know. And if you do this it can lead to some big things," Kurt says.**

***Break***

**"If you didn't have your memory had to did you know to come here?" Traci asks. "I would get theses flashes of Kaz's old life. My hand was injured during the church crisis. So I went to the hospital saw you and they came more often finally I found Kaz's grave and it all came back," He says. "Thank god I thought I was losing it when I say you that night," Traci says.**

**Kaz/Suicide grunts in pain. Look no matter what you think you are still in alot of pain you need to lay down," Traci says. "I'll be fine," Kaz/Suicide says. "Look you are beaten half to hell. You may be a super hero but trust me you need to rest," Traci says. "Alright fine," he says. Traci turns on the TV. "Just watch this," Traci says.**

**"Another Orlando Police Officer is dead..."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Note- Reviews welcome and encouraged. I know long time no update sorry**

**Suicide got up and grabbed his mask. "Wait you can't," Traci says. "Just to repeat out top story Officer Dean Roll was shot in killed earlier today this comes just days after the death of Police Chief Steve Borden," The Newscaster says again. Suicide quickly put on his gloves and boots and opens the bedroom window. "Frankie please don't do this you are to hurt to be up. Popping a stich would be deadly at this point much less doing what I think you want to do," Traci pleads grabbing onto his leg and getting on her knees. Suicide pulls his leg away and climbs up the fire escape. Traci in a panic dives for her cell phone and dials a number.**

**"Hey its me... No I'm not fine... Look it's a long story but I know who Suicide is..."**

***Break***

**Suicide reached the top of the building his body running on adrenaline blocking out any pain. Looking around Suicide saw next building he could jump to. Taking a running leap he made it easily but pain shot through his knees. The news Borden was dead woke Suicide up the facts. The fact Orlando was still a hell hole. The fact the mob was still in control and the fact he couldn't stop not until the war he had started fighting was over. The fact he couldn't be Kaz again until Suicide wasn't needed.**

**Two blocks and about twenty roofs later Suicide had was in the place he would start hunting for Borden's killer. "As if I don't already know who but I also need to remind those bastards I'm here and maybe even flush out that big freak, Suicide thought. Suicide finds a small opening to enter the tunnels that run below the city and enters. Stalking through the tunnel silently he entered into the last hotel standing in Orlando. His target stayed in a suite on the top floor.**

***Break***

**Sheik Bashir had been born in Iraq but was raised in the US. He was not terrorist but was more than willing to deal with men that were he often served as a go between black market killers and weapons dealers. Bashir was in the middle of his morning meal while reading the Paper not seeing Suicide was standing on the balcony until it was to late. The Sheiks Bodyguards were told to never enter the room unless he gave the ok or they heard something. Suicide burst through the door and quickly wrapped his arm around Bashir's neck while placing his other hand on Bashir's mouth.**

**"Who killed Borden? And who hired him?" Suicide said in a low voice. Bashir tried to yell for help but Suicide tightened his choke. "I can kill with ease but if you tell me who did it I will leave you alive!" Suicide lighted up the pressure and parted his fingers allow his target to speak. "The trigger guy was named Matt Morgan former special ops guy," Bashir gasped out. "Your part way there now who..." Suddenly the outer door opened and somoene yelled out. "Boss we need to talk!" Knowing he couldn't fight someone at this point Suicide quickly throws Bashir into the man knocking him over and than jumps out the window.**

**"What the fuck do I pay you people for," Bashir yells out when he regains his breath. "Sorry sir we..." Shut up I need to make a call and let the Godfather know that pest is back," Bashir yelled.**

***Break**

**"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT YOU BLEW IT!" Kurt Angle yelled at Nash. "Look Kurt I am just as pissed off as you are but you need to calm down," Kevin said. "I think you need to remember Kevin you work for me," Kurt said getting right in Kevin face. "I'll handle if need be the blood will be my hands," Kevin said taking out his phone. "No you find Suicide you bring him and I will kill him myself," Kurt ordered.**

**Nash took a second to think before speaking. "Kurt I don't think that is a good idea just let me end this," Kevin said. "You heard what I said Kevin you bring the masked freak to me and I will kill him," Kurt said going over to his desk and loading a hand gun.**

***Break***

**"Don't look at me like I am crazy," Traci said standing up and starting to pace in her living room. "Traci I miss him to. But Frankie is gone," Daniels said to her getting up and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I told you he manged to get out of the building but got thrown by the explosion," Traci demanded. "Traci are you still taking those pills the doctor gave you?" Daniels asked. "I'm not seeing things!" Traci yelled. "Traci if he was alive why wouldn't he come to you. Look I knew Kaz and he loved you more than anything! He wouldn't just stay gone," Daniels said picking up a photo of Traci and Kaz together.**

**"Chris listen to me he is alive and he is Suicide. Now he is out there trying to figure out who killed Steve Borden but he is hurt and will get himself killed!" Traci yells getting really pissed off. Chris' phone starts to ring. "Detective Daniels... Holy Shit I'll be right there... Traci I got to go they finally got a lead on Borden's killer," Daniels. "But what about..." "Traci get some sleep," he says before he leaves.**

*******

**Suicide opened a chest in his hideout and pulls out a police scanner that he clips to his waste. He than pulls a notebook and starts to write something down.**


End file.
